


Security Work

by Rinkafic



Series: Jump 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stargate SG-1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyaraelf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kyaraelf), [fairjennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairjennet/gifts).



Chuck liked his new job.  He knew how Walter Harriman over at the SGC must feel now, no wonder the man refused to consider a transfer, being in charge of the Control Room was awesome.  
   
The third day the security cameras were integrated into the Ancient systems, Chuck found another reason to love his job.  Live porn.  People he knew, screwing like bunnies, all over the city.  He knew he shouldn’t look, but he couldn’t help it.  He developed an intricate system of notations to flag the best bits of footage in the system so he could go back and watch again later.   
   
He never expected to get turned on watching someone else masturbate, but Doctor Kensington from the Nutrition department could be a porn star, should she ever need a new career.   
   
Glancing over the feeds, Chuck saw General O’Neill leading Doctor Carter along one of the corridors.  They had just left here in a rush.  Chuck wondered where they were going.   
   
It looked like they stopped at a storage closet. After looking around, General O’Neill dragged her inside and into his arms, kissing her passionately.  The security feed suddenly fritzed and Chuck groaned in disappointment, then smiled as the Ancient system righted itself and picked up from within the tiny room.  It was an overhead view, directly over O’Neill and Carter’s heads, a new perspective.  Glancing around to be sure no one was watching him, Chuck tagged the feed and settled in to watch.  
   


~*~

  
   
Sam was surprised, Jack wasn’t often aggressive like this. He tended to treat her like a china doll most of the time. This was a nice change.  
   
She met his passion with her own, biting him back when he nipped at her lips. She reached down and cupped his erection through his pants, squeezing until he groaned raggedly into her mouth.  
   
“Pants off,” Jack ordered, pushing at the waistband of her uniform trousers. “I do not like these pants right now.”  
   
“Me either. Off they go!” Sam shimmied out of them, and her panties, and kicked them aside.  
   
Jack’s fingers dug between her legs roughly, rubbing at her center and dipping up into her. She heard him undo his own pants and drop them.  
   
“Turn around, fold your arms on the door,” Jack ordered gruffly.  
   
She laughed and did as she was told. “Is this a rule for We’re Not Dead Sex?”  
   
He kicked her ankles further apart. “Yup. Against the wall whenever possible, in a small enclosed space, preferably with someone you like, although in a pinch, anyone will do. The dirtier the better.”  
   
“Guess it’s a good thing I’m around.”  
   
“Oh, yeah. You, I like.” Jack moved up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. He held her still while he slid his cock between her legs and lined up properly.  
   
“Tell me you want it, wife,” Jack whispered near her ear.  
   
She was finding it difficult to think, being pressed between Jack and the door with the tip of his cock poised to enter her. “Fuck me, Jack, please.” He obliged, shoving into her and setting up a rough pace as he took her against the wall.  
   
He pulled out and spun her around, pressing down on her shoulders to force her to her knees. He didn’t let her do this often, preferring to be inside her when he came, claiming her mouth on him would drive him over too quickly. She grasped his cock in one hand, taking the head into her mouth and sucking hard. Sensing he wanted rough, she scraped her teeth along his length, which made his knees buckle and he fell back against the opposite wall of the closet, quite unwillingly pulling his cock out of her mouth.  
   
“God, woman.” He reached out and grabbed her hair with one hand, and dragged her roughly forward. He held her there, and grabbed his dick, feeding it to her. He thrust forward a few times and came explosively in her mouth. “Stand up.”  
   
She did, and he sat on the floor, taking one of her legs and draping it over his shoulder. He pressed his face to her clit and began sucking her off. Sam rocked forward, unable to control the shudders that passed through her as he brought her to the peak and over, and then did it again. She leaned against the wall tilting her pelvis up to give Jack more friction to work against. His fingers joined his tongue and soon he was fucking her with three fingers as she moaned and clawed at his shoulder and hair for purchase.  
   
“That’s it, come for me one more time, baby. Scream for me.” She did, and he released her, letting her slide down into his lap to cuddle against him.  
   


~*~

  
   
Oh, man, he was gonna be in so much trouble if he got caught with this one.  Chuck’s fingers hovered over the keys of his laptop, about to re-label the feed he’d just cut.  But that had been so hot.   
   
He had a flash drive back at his quarters.  He could take the file off the laptop onto there.  No one had to know he had a copy.  And then he could watch whenever he wanted to.  
   
   



End file.
